Whip My Hair
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: For the Prompts' Songfic Contest! Percy learns exactly what girls do at sleepovers.


**Title: **Whip My Hair**  
>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Genre: <strong>Humor**  
>Fandom: <strong>Percy Jackson and the Olympians**  
>Pairing: <strong>Percabeth**  
>Summary: <strong>Percy learns exactly what girls do at sleepovers.  
><strong><br>Word Count: **1,676

**This is for the Prompts' Songfic Contest! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whip My Hair<strong>

"Well, have fun!"

Percy shifted nervously under Annabeth's piercing gaze. She was standing in front of her boyfriend and his cousin, her hip cocked to the side and her arms crossed. She was staring at them with suspicion. She could clearly see their fidgeting and nervousness, but she couldn't imagine why they would be scared…

Percy and Nico stood before the seventeen year old woman. Percy had just turned eighteen a week ago, and though he had had an _amazing_ night with Annabeth…he was terrified of her. Tonight, she was going to the Aphrodite cabin with Thalia, Rachel, and Katie to have a sleepover with Silena. Thank gods it was summer and everyone had left, otherwise Annabeth would have been bombarded with children of Aphrodite, and he was positive she wouldn't have come back the same.

Annabeth raised her brows as Percy stared into her eyes. He licked his lips nervously, trying to will Nico beside him to calm down. If Annabeth found out about their plans to spy on the sleepover, she would drown them in the lake. And knowing Annabeth, she would find a way to drown Percy too.

He swallowed hard at that prospect. Finally, she relented with a shrug. She leaned up and pecked Percy on the lips before turning on her heel and sauntering over to the Aphrodite cabin.

Percy visibly relaxed and smiled shakily at Nico, who was wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Well Christ," Nico swore. They turned and started making their way to the Hermes cabin where the little coward Travis Stoll had resided during the whole ordeal. "She's scarier than Dad…"

Percy rolled his eyes. She wasn't _that_ scary…mostly…

"So do we still want to do this?" Nico asked, hint of anxiety in his voice. "I mean, if and when Annabeth finds out—don't look at me like that, you know perfectly well she will—you'll still be able to have kids, right?"

Percy decked him on the shoulder, causing the young child of the Big Three to stumble to the side. He huffed. "Just making sure…"

"Yeah, well I'd be a bit more nervous about Rachel if I were you," Percy countered with a smirk.

He watched with satisfaction as Nico's face slowly fell, turning into one of horror. Percy shook his head and knocked on the Hermes cabin. It opened wide to reveal Connor, whose eye was twitching with his jaw clenched.

"Uh…hey, Connor," Percy greeted, scratching the back of his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Hey Percy. Nico." Connor sighed irritably. "It's Travis. He's all psyched up with your guys' plan. Honestly, I don't know why you guys have girlfriends. It's way easier just—"

"Thanks Connor," Percy interrupted quickly. "Can we talk to him?"

"Please just take him!" Connor exclaimed, walking away to be replaced by his older brother. The two were commonly mistaken for twins, but rightly so. They both had ferret features: small, upturned noses, brows that were always raised to exude innocence, and a permanent smirk etched on their mouths. They both had the same fluffy, brown hair (though Connor's was two shades lighter) and they were both six foot plus, just a little bit taller than Percy (he was six foot one).

Once, about two months after the war, there was a celebration party. Of course, there was some alcohol, and Percy had found the two drunk as ever. He had found this quite convenient and he found no shame in finally discovering the truth about who was oldest. The trick? Travis was the tallest, and coincidentally, the oldest. That, they had assured him, is how he could remember which was which.

Neither remembered the morning after, and to this day, the Stoll brothers were baffled as to how Percy always managed to get the two straight.

Travis stood before them, dressed in a black shirt and khaki shorts. His brown bangs were hanging in his eyes, and he had to attempt the "Bieber flip" to clear his vision.

Percy sighed. "Travis."

Travis grinned. "Percy. Nico."

Nico raised a brow. "Travis."

"Ready for tonight?" the Hermes kid asked excitedly.

"You mean 'ready to die'?" Nico countered sarcastically as they turned and left towards the _Hephaestus cabin to pick up Beckendorf_**. **He wasn't exactly excited about their "mission," but he was just as curious. That was the only reason he even agreed to come on this little expedition.

"Die? Never!" Travis exclaimed, striding ahead and turning around to walk backwards, facing the cousins. "Men, tonight, we learn what it truly means to be a girl."

Nico blinked, a little awe striking him from his ignorance. As Travis broke between the two, wrapping an arm around each cousin, Percy could see that Nico had been taken over by Travis' statement. Percy sighed and wondered why he had agreed to this in the first place.

They were obviously going to die by the wrath of their girlfriends.

"Travis," Percy interrupted slowly. "Not to burst your bubble or anything, but we're _spying_ on a _sleepover_…" He paused, blinking at his friend. "I fail to see how this is 'learning what it means to be a girl.'"

"Oh Percy…" Travis smiled, shaking his head. He let go of the star-struck di Angelo and unconvinced Jackson. "Ignorant Percy…We are making history today to be the first men to succeed in witnessing exactly what goes on at a sleepover. We will be revered, not only in the demigod world, but the mortal world too!"

There were practically stars in his eyes as he imagined fame at its finest. Percy shook his head and knocked on the Hephaestus cabin. Beckendorf—also known as "Charlie"—emerged. In Camp terms, he was ancient. He was in his mid-twenties already, and he went to college at a local university, still coming to Camp during the summer. Gladly, his relationship with Silena had held up, even after the war and learning she was the spy.

When it had been announced to the Camp, everyone practically shunned her and wouldn't even go near her. It was mainly Percy and Annabeth who had kept Silena sane during the small period in which people ignored her. Beckendorf eventually came to his senses, but he was more upset about her not telling him, not the actual fact that she had agreed to be the spy in the first place.

Beckendorf smiled and stepped out. "Hey Percy."

"Hey Beckendorf," Percy replied. "Ready?"

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, one that Percy had very, very rarely seen from Beckendorf. It slightly scared him.

"Yeah," Charles replied. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was pitch black out, humid, and buggy. If Percy wasn't shoving off Nico or wiping away sweat, he was swatting away a mosquito. The mission seemed pointless, and he almost wanted to give up. Almost.<p>

"Ouch!" Travis cried suddenly, causing an echo to emanate throughout the Camp.

"_Shut it!"_ Percy hissed, punching Travis in the arm.

Travis glared at him then at Nico. "That was my foot!" he whispered yelled.

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. The four of them crept up to the window with the best view of the inside (they had done lots of planning before this mission). They each got their own spot along the pane. They had to kneel on the cool ground, peaking into the perfume-smelling cabin.

What they saw shocked them. However, Percy was about to die.

Inside, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Silena, and Katie were dressed in PJs consisting of shorts and tank-tops. There was music blasting through a stereo that Beckendorf had especially made for them. It was so loud, they had no trouble hearing it.

_I whip my hair back and forth,  
>I whip my hair back and forth,<br>I whip my hair back and forth,  
>I whip my hair back and forth.<em>

They had no trouble in hearing the song, Whip My Hair, screaming from the stereo.

And Annabeth was singing to it. Quite loudly.

Travis promptly fell back on the ground and started laughing. They were loud guffaws that, without the music, would have definitely blown their cover.

Percy was caught between immense amusement and absolute horror. He stared as the girls danced around, sometimes singing along with her.

In the end, Percy chose horror as he watched her whip her curly blonde locks around her. She was laughing and giggling, but that couldn't erase what he had just seen.

He glared at the guys around him laughing. The song, he could hear, was coming to a close. He looked up, and right as it ended, Annabeth looked towards the window.

At him.

They locked eyes for what seemed like eternity. Her face, he noted, was becoming redder and redder with each second. Finally, he heard the (now familiar) bellow of, "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Spasms of fear ran through his body. He jumped to his feet (thank gods for all that training!) and looked to see that Travis, Nico, and Beckendorf were already halfway towards their cabins.

"Great friends…" Percy mumbled sarcastically.

Just then, the door burst open and Percy jumped, remembering that he could very well die if he _didn't high-tail it._

But it was too late. Annabeth was just as fast as him, and before he could even take three steps, she was on him. Quite literally.

"Please don't kill me, Annabeth!" Percy all but screamed. She had tackled him to the ground and was now straddling him, fighting to pin his arms to the ground.

"Percy!" she yelled, furious. He could sense the other girls watching. Ohhh boy… "What the _hell_ were you doing?"

"U-um…w-well…"

She huffed. "Nevermind. I don't want to hear it."

Percy stared at her for a second before shouting, "It was all Travis' idea!"

Annabeth just smirked evilly. "But he didn't get caught, did he?"

Percy started trembling. He swallowed hard. "W-what are you going to do with me?"

He watched as the fiery woman that was his girlfriend glanced up at her friends with a devious smirk. She turned and grinned evilly at him.

"Makeover!"

_Oh shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh poor Percy! Thanks for reading and review please!<strong>

**-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
